The inventive concept relates to a near field communication (NFC) antenna module and an NFC module including the same, and more particularly, to an NFC antenna module capable of wirelessly transmitting and/or receiving data based on a magnetic field and an NFC module including the same.
NFC is a technology whereby data can be wirelessly transmitted or received within a relatively near distance of about 10 cm or less. For example, NFC may be used as means of paying for a product that a consumer wishes to purchase or as means of transmitting data between mobile communication devices. In NFC standards, e.g., ISO/IEC 21481, communication protocols, data exchange formats, etc. are defined and a frequency of 13.56 MHz is used.
Communication devices, such as mobile phones and laptop computers, which support NFC, may include an antenna for NFC, a modulator that modulates a signal to be transmitted via the antenna, and a demodulator that demodulates a signal received via the antenna. The antenna may be connected to the modulator and the demodulator via passive devices and installed on an inner side surface of a case of a communication device so that the communication device may establish wireless communication with another communication device based on a magnetic field generated by the antenna.